crossingvoid_globalfandomcom-20200214-history
Void Expedition
Void Expedition is a gauntlet-style challenge where you face consecutive matches with a limited number of characters and do not heal between battles. Void Expeditions award s. You need a for each run, which you receive 2 of each week on Monday and Thursday at 1200 UTC. You cannot have more than 2 tickets at a time, so you should make sure to do 4 expeditions each week. You can start a Void Expedition within 2 levels of your Void Agent Level (e.g. when unlocking Void Expedition at level 35, you'll be eligible for expedition levels 33-37), or 1 level higher than the highest level you've completed. Refer to the reward table below to see what rewards you earn at a given difficulty. After choosing a level, you then choose which characters you want to bring (you start being able to bring 6 each of Main Characters and Support Characters; more slots unlock as you challenge higher level Void Expeditions), then you are given 3 groups of 5 random buff cards to inspect. Choose one set to start. With every victory, you'll earn another 3 random buff cards. Characters chosen for the expedition are "locked" to the level and equipment they had when you started. If you pause to do other things and level up characters, level up better equipment, and/or change your equipment around, an ongoing expedition will not be affected by any of those changes. Before any battle, you form your party from the list of remaining characters. If a team is knocked out in battle, both the Main and Support characters will be unavailable for the rest of this expedition. HP does not recover between battles, so it may become necessary to swap out characters as you progress. After selecting your party, you can assign buff cards, up to one for each team. If a buff card adds Constraint, the value will be added to both the Main Character and Support Character, so it can build up quickly if you use more powerful buff cards. Buff cards that give Difficulty Points (DP) do not add any constraint. Teams with 100 or more constraint will gain no benefit from buff cards that add constraint. Unlike in regular battles, you start each battle with 7 SP and 3 CP. Buff cards only apply to one battle, and using them increases a team's Constraint. Building up 100 constrant makes the team ineligible for the effects of positive buff cards; they can still be equipped with DP cards. Expedition Coins s are earned by winning expedition battles, beating specific floors (3, 6, and 8), and accumulating DP (at 50 and 100). The exact number of coins earned for each task varies based on the level of the expedition. Tips * Being able to get all the rewards possible is of paramount importance. Aim to get increased rewards by pushing higher levels, but if it's too hard for you, just do a difficulty you can clear for sure. * You can't earn all 100 DP in a single battle, so use your DP cards early and balance them with regular buff cards to ensure you're not overly disadvantaged. * Each battle lasts a maximum of 15 rounds, so you can bring a healer and skip turns to top yourself off if necessary. * Support Skills do not trigger Reflect, so bringing strong offensive Support Characters can be a way to get around Reflect DP cards. In general, though, you shouldn't ever need to use the Reflect DP cards to reach 100 DP, so you can skip them until they're absolutely necessary. * If you lose a battle, you're actually kicked back out with your party restored to its state prior to entering battle, so you can change things around and try again. If you simply cannot win, though, tap the Reset button near the top right to end the expedition. Notes Until December 20, 2019, the in-game description only said that tickets were restocked on Mondays when they were restocking on Thursdays as well. Category:Challenge